


Jack Comes Out

by Hayleythewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Friends to Lovers, Is this crack?, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Mutual Pining, chadiel, chadiel mention, dadstiel, jack kline/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleythewriter/pseuds/Hayleythewriter
Summary: Jack comes out to his dad. Cas wants to be a supportive parent, obviously, but he’s not exactly sure how to do that.Dean will know, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 159





	1. Jack Tells Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s say this takes place like before season 15 I guess? Lmao I haven’t watched in so long, but I love dadstiel. In this fic, I took some liberties with how Jack’s power works. Enjoy!

Jack had never tried coffee before, so Cas decided today they would go to a coffee shop. Personally, Cas didn’t care for coffee. Once you had one liquid molecule, you’ve had them all, but still, it was fun to watch Jack experience something for the first time. Was that how the Winchesters used to think of him? Refreshingly naïve.

Cas pushed open the door of The Human Bean and a little bell jingled above his head. Jack walked in after him, eyeing the shop carefully. 

Cas ordered a latte for himself, while Jack took his time reading the chalkboard menu above the cashier’s head. The cashier was a teenage girl with bright pink hair that stood out against her black clothes and apron. 

“What would you recommend?” Jack asked her once a line started forming behind him. 

The barista, Juliet according to her nametag, looked Jack up and down. 

“Do you like sweet drinks?” She asked. 

“I don’t know,” he smiled. 

She wasn’t sure if he was trying to make a joke. She glanced from Cas to Jack. Cas wasn’t going to step in. It was good for Jack to figure things out on his own. 

Sometimes, being Jack’s father was difficult. Mostly because Cas could not rely on the many parenting books he’d picked up over the years. Jack was a man, but only a few years old, but also an unfathomably powerful king of hell. Cas had yet to find a parenting book that covered all of that, but he had a notebook where he liked to write down helpful paragraphs. 

“What’s your sweetest drink?” Jack finally asked. 

“Our caramel drizzle blended delight,” she answered automatically. 

“I’ll try that. Large, please,” he said, grabbing his credit card. 

She started to smile. Jack’s smile was very infectious. 

“What name for the order?” 

“I get to pick?” 

She laughed, apparently deciding that Jack was joking. 

“I need your name.” 

“Oh. Jack.” 

“Thank you, Jack. And if you don’t like the drink, let me know. You could always try something else,” she looked at Jack through her eyelashes, “on the house.” 

“Thanks,” Jack took the receipt and headed for a table. 

Cas looked at Juliet another moment longer, and then followed Jack. 

Cas and Jack sat at a small table by the biggest window. The street outside was busy, despite the cloudy, grey sky. People in thick coats walked past, some laughing with each other, some with headphones in, some with serious expressions. Jack loved to people watch. He stared out the window, and Cas joined him. 

Juliet brought their drinks to their table herself. Cas looked up, surprised. He’d been the to the Human Bean before, and normally they called out your names when your order was ready. 

“Enjoy your drinks,” Juliet grinned at Jack. 

Cas picked up his latte. Jack studied his drink. It looked like a milkshake, with caramel dripping down the sides and a mountain of whip cream on top. Jack unwrapped his straw, then paused and squinted at the cup. 

“I think there’s a phone number written on this. Look, it has ten digits. It looks like it was written recently.” 

Cas set his latte down. He suspected something like this might happen. Juliet seemed overly friendly, the way he’d seen waitresses act toward Dean. 

It was different though, with Jack. Jack wasn’t smiling back the way Dean did. Jack had no idea what it meant. And now he was looking at Castiel for answers. 

“Is this the number of the coffee shop?” Jack asked. 

“No.” Cas said, “The barista wrote her personal number on your cup, hoping you would call her.” 

“So I could let her know if I liked my drink? That seems unnecessary. I could just walk back to the counter.” 

“No,” Cas said, again. He took a deep breath, “She wants you to call her for personal reasons. She likes you and wants you to ask her on romantic date.” 

Jack’s eyebrows shot up. 

Cas was struck with a realization. Maybe Jack would like to call her. Jack wasn’t saying anything. Should Cas be saying something? It took all of Cas’s willpower to not jump out of his chair and fly to his parenting books. He’d read chapters about “Your child and dating” but he never took notes on those sections, and now here he was, horribly unprepared. 

“Am I supposed to tell her I don’t want to call her?” Jack asked. 

Cas felt his throat closing up. This was a different type of panic, one that occurred when he thought about Jack’s unique situation. What was Jack supposed to do? Juliet didn’t know that he was a man, but only a few years old, but also the anti-christ. How could Jack ever engage in a normal human romance? 

But what else was he supposed to do? Live a life alone, with only Cas, the Winchesters and co. as companionship? Jack had a good heart, he was surely capable of falling in love. But love with The Human Bean barista? Maybe Cas was being unfair, after all, Dean slept with waitresses. 

Cas slammed on the brakes on that particular train of thought. Jack wasn’t talking about sleeping with waitresses. He was talking about a phone number on a cup of coffee. 

“If you want to call her, you should,” Cas said, perfectly casual. And just to prove how fine everything was, he took a long sip of his latte. 

“But I’m gay.” 

Cas choked on his drink and set his cup on the table. Jack sat up in concern. 

“Are you okay?” 

Cas coughed, and held up a hand, “yes, yes, I’m fine.” He cleared his throat. 

Then he looked at Jack. 

He had no idea what to do. 

“It is perfectly fine to be gay.” 

“I know.” Jack gave him a strange look. 

“Right.” It almost felt like Cas was watching them from another table, watching himself screwing up this extremely important conversation between father and son. He knew he needed to support Jack through this, he remembers statements like that from the books, but how? What was he supposed to say? When did Jack even realize he was gay? Was that something Cas was allowed to ask? 

“I support you,” Cas said. 

“With what?” Jack tilted his head. 

Cas was at a loss for words. 

Jack plopped his straw into his drink. He took a sip and smiled brightly. 

“This is delicious,” he said, apparently deciding to ignore Cas’s speechless misery. 

“I’m glad,” Cas forced himself to respond. 

\- 

Dean stepped out of the shower and ran a towel over his hair. The bathroom mirror was fogged over, so he couldn’t see himself as he brushed his teeth, rolled on deodorant, and spit out his toothpaste. When he straightened up, he ran a hand over the mirror, wiping away just enough to see his face. 

Green eyes stared back at him. He leaned a little closer to the glass. Sometimes it felt like he didn’t know himself at all. Maybe that was a common problem for people who’d been used as vessels. He’d ask Sam, but that would lead down an emotional line of questioning that led to scary things, like tears or honest conversations. He’d ask Cas, but vessels were a sensitive topic. 

He threw on his clothes, and then poked his head into different rooms of the bunker, until he finally found Cas in the library, head hung low at a table full of books. 

“Are you working on your summer reading?” Dean asked, sneaking up behind him. 

His head snapped up, and he met Dean’s gaze. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a gay teenager?” 

What a question. Dean was almost shocked into laughter, but Cas looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He kept it serious. 

“Is this for a case?” 

“It’s about Jack,” Cas turned back to his books, “This morning he told me that he’s gay.” 

“Well, that’s. . .” Dean finally settled on, “something. Uh, how does that work when you’re not actually human?” 

“I don’t know,” Cas picked up the nearest book and shoved it toward Dean, “neither does Barbara Crane, despite her Ph.D. in child psychology and well-adjusted bisexual daughter.” 

Dean accepted the book and glanced at the cover. _How to Show Up When They Come Out_ by Barbara Crane. Dean made a face and tossed the book back to the table. 

“You don’t need the crap in these books. What did you say when he told you?” 

“I said it’s okay to be gay, and that I support him,” Cas said, devastated. 

“See? You did it.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Cas argued. “And according to _Being a Parent Means Being an Ally_ I shouldn’t have said anything, I should have listened. Listening is step one—” 

“Cas, you’re being way too hard on yourself. I think you did fine— I mean, not that I know anything about shit like this—” 

“I just want to help Jack, but all of these books make it sound so complicated. And they don’t take into account his unusual circumstances.” 

“Yeah, that’s probably above Barbara Crane’s paygrade,” Dean said. Cas still looked dejected. Dean cleared his throat. 

“What is sexuality like for angels?” 

Cas leaned with his chin in his hand. 

“Sexuality? Dean, I used to be a multidimensional wavelength of—” 

“—of celestial intent, yeah, I remember,” Dean finished. Cas looked up at him. 

“Gender doesn’t exist to angels. Of course, since my vessel became permanent, I liked to consider myself a man. Yet, when it comes to selecting sexual partners, I’ve never taken gender into consideration. I am drawn to a person’s soul.” 

“Sexual partners? You mean a demon and a reaper?” 

Dean knew he shouldn’t have said it. Vessels were a sensitive topic, but Meg and April were a million times worse. He glanced back at Cas, but he didn’t look upset. In fact, he was half smiling. 

“I tried a lot of new things when I was a human.” 

Dean’s brain short circuited. Cas’s smile grew. Dean cleared his throat and tried to remember what the hell they were talking about. 

“Human,” Dean said, “So you, I mean, only when you’re fully human, you like. . .” 

“I still enjoy sex now,” Cas clarified, and wow, this conversation got away from him. Dean felt like he just stepped onto a tightrope with no safety net. 

“Good to know.” 

Cas tilted his head. 

“Is it?” 

Well. He took one step on the tightrope and now here he was, free falling to a cold, unforgiving death. Cas looked confused, but there was a light in his eyes, like some of his confusion was a kindness. Like he knew more than he let on, but wanted Dean to explain it anyway. Dean kept his face carefully neutral. 

“Yeah. If you’re stuck on Earth, you should be able to enjoy the finer things in life. Now you just need to get some better taste buds,” Cas looked at him, and he forced himself to look back. He’d put his foot in his mouth, but he managed to pull it out quickly. No way was he going to be the first to blink. 

Cas dropped his gaze back to his books. 

“I have bigger concerns,” he said, and wasn’t that just a kick in the crotch. Dean told himself it was a good reminder— this is why there would never be anything more between them. Cas had bigger concerns, and Dean was here to help, not bitch about his many smaller concerns. 

“Don’t let these books mess with your head, man. If Jack was pissed or whatever, he’d tell you. It sounds like he didn’t want to make it a big deal.” 

“But the civilian barista at the coffee shop gave him her number. What if Jack wants to start dating? What am I supposed to do to prepare him?” 

“Sounds like that’s Jack’s business.” 

“I’m his father,” Cas narrowed his eyes. “And the one thing these books understand is that he needs support. He has no experience, Dean. And just because you’ve never had a problem sleeping with civilians doesn’t mean Jack won’t face problems. Things will be different for him.” 

Dean blew out a puff of air, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Hey, maybe he should talk about this stuff with Claire.” 

“Why Claire?” 

“Isn’t she sort of Jack’s age? Maybe he’d relate to her. Plus she’s a lesbian and everything, so. . .” 

Cas’s relationship with Claire was, to put it simply, complicated, but he’d always cared for Claire as a daughter. He completely trusted her, and he hoped by now she trusted him. Perhaps that’s why he found this news particularly shocking. 

“. . . you had no idea, did you?” Dean said slowly. 

“I need to go talk to her,” Cas said. He almost asked if Dean wanted to come, but Dean was already grabbing his jacket. 

“How did you not know? She’s been dating Kaia for, like, months.” 

“I don’t have time to keep up with gossip, Dean.” 

“No, of course not, you have bigger concerns.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I’m driving.”


	2. Cas Asks Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean ask Claire for advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will officially have three chapters! chapter three will be up tomorrow :) :) and thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented, it really keeps me motivated <3

The drive to Sioux Falls was nice. The clouds gave way to blue skies and open fields melted into slightly greener open fields. Dean had never asked about the people he slept with before, and Cas kept waiting for him to bring it up again. But he didn’t.

Instead, Dean jumped back into Cas’s on and off again music education. Today it was a lesson on Journey. Cas listened and always had a thoughtful answer when Dean asked, “what’d you think?” They listened to the music and Cas tapped his fingers against his knee, and he thought about how easy it would be for Dean to reach over and place his hand on top of his. 

Jody greeted them as soon as they pulled into her driveway. 

Sam and Eileen pulled up a few minutes later with pizza for everyone. Claire and Kaia didn’t get home until after they’d eaten, and they brought a friend. He had curly hair shoved under a beanie and wore a flannel over his sweatshirt. Jody introduced him to Dean and Cas as Frankie. 

“Oh my God,” Frankie half froze, “Dean and Cas. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“I’ll bet,” Dean said, since Cas wasn’t listening, his eyes locked on Claire, “You, uh, hunt with Claire and Kaia?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Frankie nodded, all nervous energy. Dean was having a hard time believing this kid could hold a gun, much less shoot one, “Yeah. Sometimes. Is Jack with you?” 

That caught Cas’s attention. Frankie looked a little startled, but Dean couldn’t fault him for that. Cas’s attention was intense. 

“You know Jack?” 

“Well,” Frankie started, in a higher pitch than before, but Claire quickly jumped in. 

“Sometimes Jack hangs with us after a hunt. Don’t worry, Frankie’s cool.” 

Cas studied Frankie with new interest. Another thing he hadn’t known about Jack’s life. He needed Claire’s help more than he thought. 

“Claire, can I talk with you in private?” 

Sam and Eileen shared a glance. They had wondered why Dean and Cas made such a last-minute visit. They normally called ahead of time, until it was something urgent, something like a case. 

“Sure,” Claire said slowly. Cas seemed more high-strung than usual, but if this was about something big, Dean wouldn’t be leaning back so casually in his chair. 

Claire started toward the living room, but Cas didn’t move. 

“Dean.” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder. 

“I’m coming too?” 

“Yes,” Cas said, slightly urgent because it looked like Sam, Eileen, and Jody were getting more and more interested in what was happening. He didn’t want to involve them— not yet— not until he had spoken to Claire. Maybe Dean was right, and he was being hard on himself, but regardless Sam, Eileen, and Jody didn’t need up-to-date reports on his struggles as a parent. 

Dean stood from the table and followed Cas and Claire into the living room. He could feel everyone else watching them, but then Kaia and Frankie stepped into the kitchen and conversation resumed. 

In the living room, Claire claimed the leather recliner. Cas and Dean stood side by side in front of her. Cas, tense and solemn. Dean, like he was already thinking about the dessert in Jody’s freezer. 

“Claire, Dean told me you were a lesbian.” 

That was the last thing she was expecting to hear, especially from the face of her goddamn dad. She wanted to snap back something, anything, but Cas kept talking. 

“I understand that we have a unique relationship, but I want you to know that I support you. I hope you always feel comfortable being your true self around me, and I’m sorry I haven’t said it sooner.” 

Claire was shocked. Dean shifted on his feet. 

“I really shouldn’t be here for this” he muttered. 

“Yes, you should,” Cas darted his eyes to Dean. _Why,_ Dean wanted to demand, to dare him to say it, but that impulse came from the part of himself with no self-preservation. 

Claire cleared her throat and they both turned to her. 

“I have no idea why this is happening, but okay. Sure. Thanks, Cas.” 

It was surreal to hear this kind of acceptance coming from her father, even if it wasn’t really coming from him. Claire wasn’t closeted, hadn’t been for years, but maybe on some level, she tried to hide it from Cas the way she’d hidden it from Dad. She wished he could hear his angel now. “No need to thank me. We came here to ask for your advice,” Cas suddenly seemed more vulnerable, more human, as he looked at Claire and said, “Jack told me he was gay this morning. How should I support him as a father?” 

Claire wanted to laugh. She _really_ wished Dad could hear this. This was like twelve layers of irony wrapped around a special middle finger just for him. 

“I need your help,” Cas said, misinterpreting her smile as a no, “Please. I’m still trying to understand human sexuality. And I’m not sure if I should let him date civilians—” 

“First of all, you can’t stop him from dating someone. You’re a parent, not a patrol officer,” Claire cut him off. He looked like he was committing her words to memory. She softened slightly and said, “and if you have questions about being gay, don’t expect him to teach you everything. Do some research yourself. Be informed.” 

“The hell would Jack teach us? He’s four,” Dean said. 

“That’s thirty-four in nephilim years,” Claire said so deadpan Dean couldn’t tell if she was serious. 

“Whatever. I think what you’re trying to say is that Jack doesn’t need Cas up in his personal business, right?” 

Claire made a face, like she wanted to agree, but she didn’t want to agree with _Dean._ Cas wasn’t satisfied with these answers. 

“I won’t stop him from dating, but I still want to make sure he’s safe. From what I’ve observed, there are many people on Earth who do not accept homosexuality. I’ve done some reading recently and discovered some troubling statistics. Many young LGBT+ people grow up feeling isolated and alone. How could I best protect Jack from that?” 

“You can’t,” she said, “but that’s because many people on Earth suck shit. Jack’s got us, and you, and I think he knows we all care about him. You can show him you support him, but you can’t protect him from everything.” 

“But how do I show my support?” Cas stressed. 

Claire stood, “I don’t know. You’ll figure it out.” 

“How did Jody show her support for you and Kaia?” 

She folded her arms, “I guess…I always knew Jody was cool with it. But when I first started talking with Kaia, Jody was always willing to listen to me freak out and overanalyze shit. I guess that’s when I really realized Jody was, like, the best… is that helpful?” 

“Yes,” Cas nodded once, “very helpful.” 

“Great,” Claire gave him a small smile, “Now let’s go before all the ice cream is gone. I’m sure Dean’s already gotten seconds.” 

Cas whipped his head around, just now realizing he and Claire were alone. She patted his shoulder. 

“He made a break for the kitchen when you mentioned statistics.” 

\- 

By the time they arrived back at the bunker, Cas had a plan. 

Dean was gone for the day. Last night, Eileen told him about a possible vampire nest she and Sam were investigating in Colorado, and he offered to go poke around in person. Jack was lounging on the couch watching TV, something he only did when Dean was gone. Cas noticed Jack and Dean’s awkwardness around each other, but he didn’t know how to fix it. Sam had told him once that Dean used to start fights with Jack, but Cas still wasn’t sure why, as he had been dead at the time. 

Cas told Jack he was going out. 

“Will Dean be back tonight?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh. Maybe I’ll go to Jody’s for dinner.” 

Cas paused in the doorway. 

“Jack. . .Dean is glad you’re here. You know that, right?” 

“Of course,” Jack said but Cas didn’t believe him. He felt another twist of pain since apparently Jack had gotten used to lying to him. 

“I mean it. We wouldn’t stay here if he didn’t want us to,” Cas tried again but Jack just nodded. 

Cas shook it off. Soon, he would close this riff between him and Jack. He would be able to show Jack his support, just like Jody showed Claire. Cas adjusted the lapel of his coat. 

“Actually, can you have dinner here tonight? I’m bringing a guest I’d like you to meet.” 

“Sure,” Jack said, sounding interested. 

Good. He had to be interested, for Cas’s plan to work.


	3. Chad Asks Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a perfect plan, and surely nothing could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh okay I said one more chapter last time, but now I mean it for real. One more chapter after this, hopefully up in two days. Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos :,) it really makes my day. Enjoy this angsty chapter!

Dean found the vampire nest. It was on the smaller side, and he wondered if he should call Sam and Eileen or just start throwing stakes. Then a pair of fangs attacked him from behind, and the choice was made for him. It took longer alone, but fortunately he finished the fight. Unfortunately, it was in the fucking sewers. Not the worst solo hunt he’s been on, and not the worst he’s ever smelled, but definitely top five for both. He couldn’t even grab shower or a drink in Colorado because Cas texted him.

_Please be home by 5. I am planning a very important dinner._

Followed by a thumbs up and pink-cheeked smile emoji. 

He got hung up on the word home. They’d called the bunker home for a while but it was still freshly weird to see it written, to know Cas was the one who typed it. It was their home, and Cas wanted him there by 5. He was so hung up it took him a while to register the rest of the text. 

An important dinner sounded like Cas trying to say date, but he could practically hear Sam’s condescending _I think you’re projecting_ as soon as he thought it. Really, Cas’s definition of important changed constantly. It could be anything from ‘this is a dinner where I’ll ask you how you feel about me’ to ‘this is a dinner where I’ll try out a new type of pasta, did you know they come in shapes?’ 

Still, the longer he drove, the more he convinced himself that important dinner was code for something serious. He and Cas had been walking a certain line for years, and the line got thinner every day. Dean had been dragged out of denial months ago, when he ran out of excuses for picturing Cas’s face on the pillow next to him and Cas’s hand under the sheets. He knew how he felt about Cas. 

But did Cas know? Would he bring it up tonight? Was this dinner a chance for him to let Dean down easy? Dean had deluded himself a lot in the past, but he couldn’t fool himself into thinking Cas would feel the same. Dean remembered the way he smiled at him when he said _I tried a lot of new things when I was a human_ but that just further proved his point. If Cas wanted to be with someone, he had options. Though of course he also had bigger concerns. Dean pressed harder on the gas. This was why he wanted to get home as soon as possible, so he could stop overthinking. His jeans were stained with sewer water and vampire guts, the fumes were probably making his thoughts spiral. 

He pulled up to the bunker just before 5. Cas and Jack were waiting outside, ready to jump into the impala as soon as he came to a complete stop. 

“What’s going on?” 

“We’re going to Ed’s Diner for dinner,” Cas quickly explained, “and we have to leave right now.” 

“Well, I’m gonna go change,” Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. 

Jack looked to Cas from the backseat, unsure if he should get out, too. Cas shot him a look that said _stay here_ and hurried after Dean. 

“Dean, there’s no time to change,” Cas caught up to him before he got to the entrance. 

“It’ll take two seconds,” Dean said, before Cas grabbed him by the elbow and forced him to stop. 

“I invited someone special to join us for dinner at Ed’s, and I don’t want to keep him waiting. Please, your clothes will be fine. You look good no matter what you’re—” 

“Who the hell did you invite?” Dean pulled his arm free. This special someone explained the special dinner. He tried not to jump to any conclusions about Cas’s mystery guest. Maybe it was just an old friend. But why would he keep that a secret— 

“I met someone.” 

Dean inhaled like his lungs were filled with smoke. He felt like a part of him would always be living in this exact moment. The sun, just starting to set behind Cas, the sky, a watercolor of purple and orange. Cas’s hair pushed off his forehead by the wind, his brilliant blue eyes looking at Dean as if everything was fine, as if he hadn’t just poured gasoline on Dean’s dreams and dropped a match. 

“For Jack,” Cas continued. 

“What?” Dean exhaled. 

“I met someone perfect for Jack, and he agreed to go on a date with him, for a small price.” 

Dean snapped back into the conversation. 

“Like a prostitute?” 

“No,” Cas glared, “I met a young man at Wichita State University who was fundraising for his fraternity, and after I explained the situation, and donated to a worthy cause, he agreed to go on a first date with Jack. A first date that we are in danger of showing up late to.” 

Dean didn’t know where to start. He still had _I met someone_ said so matter-of-factly by Cas ringing in his ears, but he managed to stay present enough to say, 

“Have you lost your mind?” 

“Dean, this is what Claire advised me to do. After you left.” 

“There’s no way she told you to go buy Jack an escort.” 

“It’s not like that,” Cas said, frustrated, “which you would know if you had stayed.” Dean resisted an eyeroll and Cas continued, “She told me to show Jack I support him by showing my support for his partner.” 

“Does Jack even know about this?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Cas said. Dean opened his mouth, but Cas held up a hand, “Dean, there’s no time to argue, and there’s certainly no time to change. You look very handsome, but regardless, tonight is about Jack. We shouldn’t keep his date waiting. First impressions are important.” 

This conversation was giving him emotional whiplash. 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Dean started walking to the car. There was no way this could end well, but Cas had called him handsome, and earlier he said _I met someone_ and Dean could use a drink. “You know, first impressions don’t mean shit.” 

“I disagree. You made quite the first impression on me.” 

“Before or after I shot you?” 

“I’m referring to the moment I laid hands on you in hell.” 

“Right. That made a fine impression, but we can’t keep this guy waiting a few minutes.” 

Dean and Cas stepped back into the Impala. 

As soon as Dean closed the door behind him, Jack’s head popped up from the backseat. 

“What’s that smell?” 

“That’s it,” Dean pushed open the door and told Cas, “I’m changing.” 

\- 

Dean parked in front of Ed’s. The sun had set during their drive, but it was too bright in the shopping center to see any stars. Their parking spot was close enough to the door that the red neon light of the “Ed’s Diner” sign hit the front of the impala. 

“We’re fifteen minutes late,” Cas whispered to him as the three got out of the car. 

“Slip him an extra twenty,” Dean quipped. Cas huffed but refocused and hurried inside. 

Ed’s was decently crowded. One booth was crowded by a family of tourists, a few others occupied by couples, one with a young man sitting alone. Two people sat alone at the counter. The décor in this diner hadn’t been touched since ’52, but the smell of fries was too strong to care about things like dusty old juke boxes. 

Cas spotted him instantly and lead Dean and Jack to the table. Jack seemed eager to see what this surprise was all about. Dean tried not to drag his feet. 

“I’m sorry we’re late. Jack, Dean, I’d like you to meet Chad,” Cas said, stopping at the booth in the corner. 

It was worse than Dean thought. 

Chad stood, smiling and relaxed. His mint green button up was rolled up at the sleeves and tucked into his khaki shorts, a lanyard dangling from his pocket. He had broad shoulders and strong jaw, but there was no awareness behind his eyes, like his expression wouldn’t change if he was here or at home or in the pits of hell. 

“Hey,” Chad titled his chin in greeting. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jack said. “How do you know Cas?” 

“We’re good friends,” Cas lied quickly, “and he’s around your age. I thought you two should meet. And he wanted to meet you. Isn’t that right, Chad?” 

“Yeah, for sure,” Chad said, with a voice that sounded perpetually stoned. Or maybe he was just stoned. 

Dean took a deep breath. The smell of fries was calming. 

“Let’s sit down,” Cas said. 

Cas gave Dean a subtle nudge. He got the hint and slid into booth next to Chad. Jack slid into the other side, so he was directly across from _Cas’s good friend._ Dean couldn’t believe Jack bought that line. Did he really think Cas spent time befriending civilians over beer pong? Jack picked up the menu in front of him but continued to study Chad over the edge. Maybe Dean should’ve made him watch Animal House. It’d be less of a culture shock. 

Cas cleared his throat. 

“So, Chad was just telling me he was looking for a boyfriend.” 

Dean picked up his menu and studied it. He’d rather memorize the milkshake selection than watch this painful season premiere of the bachelor. 

“Oh,” Jack said, once he realized Cas was waiting for his answer, “That must be difficult. Are you a hunter?” 

Cas jumped, “No, no, nothing like that, but it’s okay. He doesn’t have to be a hunter, I would still—“ 

“Bro, what? I love hunting,” Chad said. Cas and Dean looked at him sharply, but Chad continued, “I go every summer with my old man. Last season, I shot a Zebra. Turned it into a rug for our Tahoe cabin.” 

“Was the Zebra possessed by—” Jack started, but Cas cut him off. 

“He hunts animals for fun,” Cas explained. “Um, what else do you do for fun, Chad?” 

“I’m president of Pi Kappa Alpha,” Chad said, “so I always throw the parties. I have to get the kegger, but it’s no problem to haul in my Chevy. Uh… when I’m not at a party, I’m at the gym. I bet, uh, I bet you work out Jack. Because you’re so hot.” 

“I don’t work out,” Jack said, trying his best to follow the conversation. 

“Oh. Well, you should come watch me lift sometime. I bench 200.” 

“200 what?” 

Chad seemed unsure how to respond, “Uh, weights or whatever. What do you do all day?” 

“I like to read. I like listening to music. My friend Claire showed me how to play Minecraft, and I enjoy that.” 

“Damn, that’s so sexy.” 

“It is?” Jack’s eyes widened, more concerned than confused. 

“Hell yeah. We should play sometime at your place—” 

Dean dropped his menu. He’d heard enough. 

“Cas, can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Great idea,” Cas happily got out of the booth, “I’m sure Jack and Chad have much to discuss alone. I believe this could be the start of a wonderful relationship.” 

Chad smiled his same, blissed out smile. Jack’s smile seemed a little strained. Not that Cas noticed. Dean led them out the backdoor, into a brick alley which was covered in faded graffiti and sprinkled with smashed glass bottles and cigarette butts. 

Cas grinned, “I think it’s going well.” 

“It’s not,” he said. Cas’s smile faded, and Dean softened, “Look, I know you’re doing this to help Jack. But that, in there, is not helping him. You need to step back and let Jack do this on his own.” 

“Like your father?” Cas said before thinking. Dean stepped back, gravel crunching under his shoe. 

“Like my father what?” 

The question hung in the air. 

“Nothing,” said Cas, “I just meant, I know your father frequently left you alone, forcing you to watch Sam on your own. Just because that was how you were raised—” 

“Me? This is clearly about you, and the way you wasted years waiting around for your daddy to tell you what to do. You’re in there trying to play God—” 

“I’m trying to be a good father for my son. And maybe you can’t recognize that because you’ve never seen it before.” 

They glared at each other. Dean blinked first. 

“We should go back inside before Jack rushes a frat.” 

“After you,” Cas clenched his jaw and held open the door. 

The white, fluorescent light of the diner seemed harsher after being outside. Dean walked to their table and wondered what he’d see when he got there— maybe Chad explaining the concept of a toga party to a totally lost Jack. Or maybe they hit it off. What if Chad and Jack were great for each other, and Cas had been right all along? 

Dean had screwed up with Jack since day one, what the hell made him think he knew what to do now? He should never have tried to give Cas parenting advice. He should have just studied the menu until it was time to order. 

When he got back to the table, he saw the last thing he would have expected. 

Jack had a milkshake in hand. Every time he tapped his pointer finger against the glass, the flavor of the milkshake changed. Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and then to red, to green, to black. Chad was enraptured, staring opened mouthed and wide eyed. 

“Jack, knock it off,” Dean barked, and Cas stopped beside him. He’d seen it too. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked. Jack paled at Cas’s furious tone. He looked from Cas to Dean to Cas. 

“Well, Chad asked me if I. . . and I thought he was your good friend—” 

“He’s not,” Dean whisper shouted, “Cas met him today and we have no friggin idea who he is.” 

“Is this true?” Jack turned to Cas. 

Cas turned to Chad, “What did you ask him?” 

Chad blinked and held up his hands, “Man, I-I-I don’t know what’s going on here but this is some freaky shit. Are you fucking wizards? Did you fucking drug me?” 

A few people around the diner started looking over. 

“Why did you tell me he was your good friend?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Cas said, “What did he ask you?” 

“He asked me for a different flavor.” 

“Cas, did you check—” Dean started. 

“I would’ve sensed something,” Cas explained. Dean didn’t like the sound of that. He eyed Chad suspiciously. 

“You know what? Fuck this,” Chad stood, “I can’t believe I took this freak on a date for fifty bucks. Next time, I’m charging you a hundred bucks, minimum, and if I find out you drugged me, you’ll be hearing from my dad’s lawyers.” 

Chad stormed out of the diner. Dean watched him go, but something wasn't right. He thought about going after him with some holy water, but then he saw the look on Jack’s face. 

He’d never seen Jack look so angry. 

“You paid that man. . . to date me?” He didn’t raise his voice. It was an icy sort of anger. 

“Yes,” Cas came clean, “but—” 

“And then you lied to me,” Jack stood, louder now, fists clenched tight. 

Everyone in the diner was looking at them now. 

“Why don’t we all just calm down,” Dean started. 

“I bet you knew about this too,” Jack snapped at him, “Didn’t you?” 

“No, Jack, this was completely my idea,” Cas said. 

Jack’s eyes flashed with something like fury. He stepped out of the booth. 

“I can’t believe you’d do something like this.” 

“Jack, I’m sorry,” Cas said, “I was just trying—” 

“No,” Jack held up a hand, “I know exactly what you were _trying,_ ” He spat the word like it was painful to say, “and I’m sorry you failed. Don’t worry, I’ll make this easier for both of us. I’ll have my things out of the bunker by tonight.” 

“Jack,” Cas choked out. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jack said, “and I never, ever, want to see you again.” 

Jack ran to the backdoor. 

Dean and Cas ran right behind him, but when they stepped into the alleyway Jack was gone.


	4. Dean Tells Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it too late now to say sorry? 
> 
> *disclaimer* I took some creative liberties with the politics of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay ONE more chapter after this :) Thanks to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, you're the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The impala was never silent. The air vents rattled. The radio was usually on, though now it was turned down to a dull hum. Cas’s window was cracked opened and he could hear the rush of the wind as they drove down the highway. 

Dean and Cas were silent. 

Dean didn’t know what to do, so he picked a direction and drove. Cas stared at the dashboard with a vacant expression. 

Eventually, Dean said something. 

“So where we headed?” 

“Home,” said Cas. 

Dean glanced at him, “I don’t know, man. I don’t think Jack would head back so soon. Maybe we should try some of his favorite places first.” 

“I don’t want to look for Jack. He doesn’t want to see me.” 

“C’mon, he didn’t really mean that. . . yeah, he was upset, but you know, tonight could’ve been worse.” 

“How could that have been worse?” Cas raised his head and stared out the windshield. It was too cloudy to see any stars. It made the car feel small, like a child’s toy abandoned in tall grass. 

“He didn’t cuss you out or start throwing shit…Parents and kids fight. It happens. Compared to the crap Dad and Sam used to scream at each other, that was practically a Father’s Day picnic.” 

“I wasn’t meant to be a father,” Cas said like he had to pry each word from his throat. He felt a stinging behind his eyes, but he refused to cry. He forced himself to keep watching the road ahead. Dean adjusted his grip on the wheel. 

“Who cares what you were meant to be? Look, we just need to find the kid—” 

“No. He doesn’t want to be found. I think… it’s for the best. He’s better off without me. Let’s just go home.” 

Dean pulled over to the side of the road. 

Cas looked at him. Dean was already looking back. 

“Jack needs you.” 

“No. He needs a father.” 

“You’re his father.” 

“He needs a good father,” Cas corrected. “And I tried Dean, very hard, but. . . I can’t be that for him. I’m incapable. You were right. I was subconsciously imitating my own father. Maybe that’s why he left us all those years ago. He knew he would do more damage if he stayed.” 

“That’s a load of shit.” 

Cas was surprised by the outburst. But before he could respond, Dean continued. 

“Cas, you had a fight. Okay? It was just a fight. Families fight. Jack needs time to cool down, but that’s no excuse for you to go out for a pack of cigarettes and never come back. You were just trying to help. That’s not so bad. I don’t think anyone needs to call CPS.” 

Cas knew Dean was trying to make him feel better, but nothing could dull his heartache. He closed his eyes and saw the devastated look on Jack’s face when he learned what he’d done. It was all his fault. Dean had even tried to talk him out of it. There was no one else to blame, no monsters, no enemies, just Cas and his painful attempt at parenting. 

“I’m a horrible father,” Cas finally let himself say what he’d always feared was true. 

“I came out to my dad the day before I turned seventeen.” 

Cas opened his eyes. Dean was staring straight ahead, face tilted up to the sky. 

“I don’t know why I did it. I just did. And he didn’t say anything. I thought…I don’t know what I thought. I was relieved, I guess.” 

“But then on my birthday, he sent me on my first solo hunt. It was a salt and burn, pretty basic, but, uh. It was at an abbey. Two nuns fell in love, and everyone found out, and they killed themselves. I got what he was trying to say. Like, look what happens to people like that. When you do shit like that, you get caught, and then this is the ending you get. And these ghosts, I mean, I’d been hunting for years, but these ghosts were ugly.” 

“I found what they were tied to eventually, after they threw me around for a while, busted me up pretty good. Like I said, first solo hunt. But I figured out they were still tied to this old photograph. It was the two of them together, looking like a scene from the Sound of Music. The color was faded, but they were in the middle of this garden. Sort of smiling.” 

“I smashed the photo against the wall to break the glass. Then I dropped the match. And maybe I could blame this on the head wound, but I stood there and cried. I just sobbed. Looking back, I was damn lucky I was there alone. I never would’ve lived that down.” 

It didn’t happen often, but Cas loved learning new stories from Dean’s past, even when it broke his heart. Even when it made him want to raise John from the dead just to send him back to the grave, even when it made him wish he could’ve saved Dean sooner, from a different sort of hell. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas looked him in the eyes, “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“It’s okay—” 

“It’s not okay. You didn’t deserve that. You were just a child.” 

“I mean, I was seventeen.” 

Dean’s casual tone started to infuriate him. 

“Should I have done that to Jack? To Claire? What if Sam came out to you when he was seventeen? Would you have said nothing and sent him on a case? Made him risk his life, terrified and alone?” 

“No,” Dean choked. 

Cas grabbed his hands. His expression softened. 

“I know. You wouldn’t do that to anybody, much less a child. Dean. You were just a child.” Dean suddenly felt like he could cry, like he was seventeen, standing alone over a pile of broken glass and ashes. The weight of Cas’s hand in his kept him tied to the present. 

“You should have been accepted and loved,” Cas tried to convince him, “That’s what you deserve.” 

Dean dropped his gaze to their hands, entwined. Cas flushed and wondered if he should pull away. He got his answer when Dean’s started moving his thumb back and forth slowly against the back of his hand. 

“Every kid deserves that,” Dean mumbled. He looked up, but his thumb didn’t stop moving, “That’s what you were trying to do for Jack. And sure, you tried way too hard, but better than not trying at all. That’s why— I mean, why I brought that story up. . . you shouldn’t say you’re a horrible father. You’re not. Jack’s a lucky kid.” 

Cas felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He was almost smiling. Moments before he was convinced he’d never smile again, convinced that he’d lost Jack for good. 

“Thank you, Dean. I’m glad you shared that story. I only wish I could have been there with you that night.” 

“Be glad you weren’t. I’m an ugly crier,” Dean joked but Cas could see the sincerity in his expression. It wasn’t an easy memory to relive, but he’d done it because he thought it might help. They were still holding hands. 

“Dean,” Cas started with no idea how to finish. 

“You know I’ve never talked about that hunt before,” Dean started to ramble, “I don’t think Sam even noticed I was gone that night. Or he probably thought I was out at a bar or something for my birthday. So don’t go bringing it up around him or anything, he’d probably start psychoanalyzing the shit out of—” 

“Wait,” Cas pulled back his hands and Dean shut up. Cas looked out the window, “I know where Jack is.” 

\-- 

Sam and Eileen lived in a house on the outskirts on Sioux Falls. It was one story, light green with a white trim. It was a cookie cutter neighborhood, which tested Cas’s patience as they drove past rows of similar houses. 

As soon as Dean pulled into the driveway, Cas jumped out of the car. He’d called Sam and Eileen several times but it always went straight to voicemail. 

Cas didn’t bother knocking. He burst through the door, breaking the lock, but not caring. Dean walked in right behind him. They heard footsteps from the hallway and then Sam was standing in front of them. 

“Hey,” he said, like he’d been expecting them. “Cas, listen, I tried to call you but—” 

“Where is Jack? I need to speak to him.” 

“I figured,” said Sam. He glanced at Dean, who was looking around the room like Jack might pop up behind the couch. 

“Look,” Sam continued, “Jack showed up, and he was really upset. We tried to ask him what happened but then he refused to tell us. Eileen’s talking to him now in his bedroom, and I think Jack must be messing with our phones ‘cause I haven’t been able to—” 

Cas headed down the hallway. 

“Cas, wait. Are you sure you should just—” Sam followed. 

“Sam,” Dean put a hand up, “We should Cas handle this.” He watched Cas walk toward the hallway with a small smile, “He’ll know what to say.” 

Sam stepped in front of Dean, blocking his view, “What the hell happened?” 

“Let’s just say, Cas played matchmaker, and Jack wasn’t happy about it.” 

Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean shrugged like, _wasn’t my idea_. 

Cas opened the door to Jack’s room. 

Jack sat on the bed, back to the door. Eileen stood by the window, and saw Cas as soon as he stepped into the doorway. Her eyes lit up. 

“Jack is upset about something,” she signed. Cas took a deep breath. 

“I know. I came here to apologize. Jack, I made a mistake and I’m sorry.” 

His back was to Cas, but Cas could tell he was angry. Jack’s shoulders were tense, and his hands pressed against the mattress. Light flickered around him, filling the air with the buzz of his powers. 

“You lied to me.” 

Cas stepped forward, “I know. I’m sorry. I should’ve been honest from the beginning. I was trying to help but—” 

“Go away, _Castiel._ I told you to leave me alone,” Jack pushed off the bed and stood. Eileen put a hand on his arm. 

“Jack, I’m sure this was just a misunderstanding. You should hear him out.” 

Jack pulled his arm away from Eileen, right as Sam and Dean appeared in the doorway. 

Jack turned around and aimed his glare at Cas. 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. I know being my father is difficult. I know I’m not normal— but I didn’t know how much you wish I was. That’s why you hired that normal human to date me, right? Because if you had a normal child, they’d be dating and going to college and you wouldn’t have to waste your time teaching them to be human like everybody else.” Jack took a deep breath, but it sounded shaky, “I’m sorry that I can’t be normal. I’m sorry I can’t be the child you want.” 

Cas was stunned. Sam and Eileen were equally taken back. 

But Dean stepped forward. Jack slid his gaze toward him, but he still looked like a bomb about to blow. Dean didn’t care. 

“Listen, Jack. Listen closely. Cas has worn the same clothes for over a decade.” 

Sam blinked. Eileen thought she might’ve misread his lips, and Cas was still frozen, still processing. 

Jack was still furious. His glare turned electric, but Dean kept talking, clear and calm. 

“Eileen once showed up to the bunker as a ghost. Sam has died seven times, literally been to hell and back, and he’s still afraid of clowns. You think that’s normal? It ain’t. And me— I’m afraid of airplanes. I love soap operas. The longest relationship I’ve ever had lasted a year. I have two Taylor Swift CDs carefully hidden in my car— and why? The only person around here who gives a shit about that is me, so why is it so hard for me to admit that I like her stupid music?” 

Dean threw out his arms, “I don’t know. But I do know none of us are asking you to be normal. We’d all be hypocrites.” 

All of the fire within Jack was extinguished, but his expression was still guarded. Sam was smiling, half amused and half relieved. Cas walked across the room to Jack, and Jack didn’t step away. He didn’t even flinch when Cas put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dean’s right.” Cas said, “I never wanted to change you. I thought if I set you up with someone, you would come to me for advice, and I could show you my support. Claire told me about a similar experience she had with Jody. I never should’ve lied to you. I should have just told you that Jack, I accept you no matter what. You’re the child I want, exactly as you are. And I love you very—” 

Cas cut himself off when Jack suddenly wrapped him in a hug. Cas hugged him back. 

“This is a beautiful moment,” Eileen said to Dean and Sam. Then to Dean, “Who did Cas set him up with?” 

“This random civilian, straight out of American Pie,” Dean paused at the word _pie_ and then added, “Actually, we didn’t get a chance to eat at the diner.” 

“I could heat up some quinoa,” Sam offered. Dean sent a pleading look to Eileen. 

“Or maybe we could order pizza,” Eileen said. Then she smirked, “IF, Dean tells me what his favorite Taylor Swift albums are.” 

“Dammit, I knew I’d regret—” 

“Let me guess, your favorite is her early country stuff?” 

One look at the excitement in Eileen’s eyes and Dean broke. 

“I actually prefer 1989,” Dean said through gritted teeth. 

“Yeah, pizza sounds good,” Sam smiled. 

\-- 

After the diner, Chad walked to the nearest park. He sat on a bench, made himself comfortable, and then looked up at the night sky. He wanted to see what stars looked like from Earth, but it was too cloudy. He sat and stared anyway. His iPhone started ringing. Of course, this phone belonged to his vessel, so the ringtone was Sicko Mode by Travis Scott. 

“Hey, man,” Chad held the phone up to his ear, “mission’s over.” 

“You,” a distorted voice snapped, “were supposed to call as soon as it ended. What happened? What did you learn about the anti-Christ? Did Castiel or the Winchester cause any problems?” 

“Bro, I got the anti-Christ to use his powers in front of me. He changed the molecular structure of a milkshake, several times in a row, just by touching it. Dude didn’t even seem tired.” 

“He’s stronger than we thought… What happened next?” the voice asked. 

Chad draped an arm on the back of the bench, “Well I was totally vibing with the guy—” 

“He is not a guy. He is the devourer of worlds.” 

Chad sat up a little straight, “Right. Uh, but then Castiel and Dean Winchester came back and freaked out. They started asking questions, so I accused them of drugging me and dipped.” 

“Do they still believe you’re human?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Chad pulled at the collar of his shirt and eyed the sigil carved into his chest. He couldn’t be detected, but he couldn’t use his powers either. “Hey, can you change the color of my vessel’s hair? When I followed Castiel to campus, I saw a human with, like, bright blue hair—” 

“Chadiel you are the only angel created after Castiel fell. Therefore, you are the only one we can send to investigate Castiel’s pet. You must focus on your mission. The world depends on it. When can you investigate the anti-Christ again?” 

Chad blew out a deep breath, “I’ll text Castiel tomorrow and say I forgive him for the drugs or something. Maybe I could go on another date with Jack.” 

“The anti-Christ.” 

“Yeah, whatever, the anti-Christ,” Chad heard the voice take a deep breath, probably gearing up for another lecture, so he ended the call. 

He looked up at the cloudy sky. Sure, he couldn’t see the stars, but that was fine. He would have many more nights on Earth to go star gazing. They wouldn’t call him back to Heaven until he completed the investigation. He knew if his boss had his way, he’d have Jack killed now, but nobody wanted to risk the wrath of Castiel. 

So for now, it was just an investigation. He was on a mission to learn everything he could about the anti-Christ, his strengths, his weaknesses. 

Honestly, Jack didn’t seem too eager to devour worlds. Castiel and Dean seemed cool, too. Chadiel stopped that line of thinking. He’d trained for this mission for years, and to prepare himself for life in this vessel, he’d been raised on American college movies. He couldn’t let his guard down around Dean just because he had an appreciation for humans. He would not fail Heaven the way Castiel had. 

But first, he wanted to go back to the campus where he “ran into” Castiel. He’d find that blue haired guy and ask him for tips.


End file.
